A Soul on the edge
by Sobe James
Summary: This is a Demon type very dark story that is an original work. Sobe a 18 year old high school-er begins to feel and act different and cant explain why until he meets "Her". NOTE it will be broken into chapters soon M for cursing and violence.


**The Forest Of Dreams**

It was a quiet day in the forest or at least it seemed like one. I come to this forest often but no normal means of transport can get you here. I only come here in my dreams seeking asylum from the world outside. So I named it the forest of dreams, naturally. It's not the first time I have been here and I'm sure it won't be the last. There is something about these trees and the pond that just calms me down… No that's not right keeps me sane.

I figure I have wasted enough time talking to myself and it's time to set out. I have been here so much I have worn a trail through the forest to a pond I found a few years ago. It's the only reason I can tell I'm dreaming. How you ask? Because it shows me reality reflected on its surface. Now it shows me 3rd period English. Yeah I know I shouldn't sleep in school but I can't help it anymore. I can sit and watch time pass for hours.

I am lost in thought when I feel it the paper ball that hits me in the back of the head. The only bad thing about this place you can see reality at the price of it can still affect you. It's no surprise when I feel the book slam into my head. I see it knocking me and my desk over and it drags me into the creek. I have never been in the creek before it feels like the world is crushing me I can't take it! The force it's dragging me down! I can't breathe or see just feel and then I can't.

I awake with a shook I'm not dead I'm in too much pain, I slammed my neck into the desk I was sitting at now I'm pissed. When my eyes open the first thing I see is Sarah holding my head "Sobe are you ok?" I try to say "yes" but instead it sounds like "yrres". Sarah looks Terrified. "Oh my god Sobe! You're hurt!" I shake my head and say "No" That calms her down just enough to let me stand on my own. "Markus you're a real ass hitting Sobe like that! Why do you even mess with him?" Yells Sarah "Because it's fun and he's a complete pussy and won't do nothing about it" He replies smugly.

One look at him puts the rage in me to kill "No Mark I have had enough of your bullshit and I am going to end this mess now" I say has I walk up to his desk "No you won't" Mark stands up. "Gentlemen sit down or I will send you both out!" Yells Mr. Fisk. I back off and turn around to go sit down "Yeah go back to your slut girlfriend" whispers Mark. I lose it I turn around before he has time to act and punch him in the chest. He goes flying backwards. I'm upon him before he has a clue what happening headshot, headshot, and throat jab. I get him right where I want him and grab the left side of his jaw and say "I hope you can talk without a working jaw" "Sobe, No!" Sarah Screams. But I am lost in my battle rage and my fist connects with his jaw breaking it on both sides.

Sarah grabs me with a bear hug that locks my arms in place. Mark is on the ground already in shock from the pain, bleeding heavily I can see my face in the pool of blood leaking from his now totaled jaw. "Someone call an ambulance!" I hear someone yell Most of the class is too busy whispering things like "Holy Shit", "Damn, well he got what was coming" I relies I'm shaking and starting to lose feeling in my body I'm losing oxygen and cant breath "Sarah help" is the last thing I say before I fall to the ground. Sarah is screaming my name and trying to keep me awake I'm paralyzed on that ground barley breathing but I never go out.

Sarah is sobbing and holding my head in her lap when the paramedics arrive. "Is this them?" One asks. "No it's not them it's the ones sitting in their chairs starring!" Yells "Of course it's them!" "This is unit 397 we are going to need another bus and a clean-up unit" The paramedics begin to look at us. The one from earlier looks at me and then shines a flashlight in my eyes "Holy, Frank this one is still awake!" "Well that's more than I can say for this one; he's stone cold go get the stretcher I will look after them"

The first medic gets Mark on the stretcher and wheels him out. _"Unit 397 the bus and clean-up is on the way. Can you give us a sit-rep?_" "One is crit the other is not to better off. Prep two ER units for arrival." "_Roger that 397_" He hangs up his Walkie-Talkie and looks at Sarah "Miss did you see what happened?" "Yes" Replies Sarah. She is telling Frank what happened when I choke on the blood that has been pooling in my throat and begins to run down the side of my face. "Sobe! Hang on their getting help. Sobe! Sobeeeeeeee!" Sarah Screams "_This is unit 397 the second one has gone critical! Put the rush on the second bus and have them wheel in a stretcher!_" It's all I hear before I finally slip and fall under.

**The Game Begins**

I'm somewhere in the depths of my mind when I relies I'm not alone. There are two people sitting at what looks like a chess table talking. Both of them look to be about six feet tall, one is wearing a black cloak and the other is wearing a white cloak. I start to hear bits of their conversation "That was a risky move Chance." Says the Black Cloaked figure. "No Fate it was the logical move." Says the white one who must be Chance.

They talk like they control everything confident, but detached. "You realize by doing that you gave him almost complete freedom?" Says Fate "But come now is anyone really ever free?" counters Chance. "No I suppose not, but he may now realize who he is and what he is truly capable of. "Says Fate. "He would have to find and kill his father to do that and to meet his father he first must die himself." Says Chance. "You are correct Chance but you have given young Sobe the tools he needs to do it if he figures out how to use them." Says Fate

"I wonder if now that he has gotten his first taste of blood that he will be out for more." Says Chance "I honestly can't tell you anymore Chance. "Replies Fate "What! You mean he's gone dark to you?" Asks Chance "Well I was never able to dictate to him clearly anyway" Responds Fate. It suddenly hits me that they are talking about me. I can't remain silent any longer "Who am I and what do you know about my father?" I yell at them "We seem to have a guest Chance." "Then we best act like good host Fate."

Chance who I realize now is a girl pulls back her hood and steps closer to me. "Well he looks like his dad, and he's cute "She says. "Do you think he is ready to inherit his dad's old things Fate?" "No. In fact he won't be given his heirlooms by us" He replies "But send him his own Cloak and the daggers" He says slightly amused. "You think he is ready for that?" Says Chance "If he is ready for them they will revile their true power to him Chance you know this." He says coldly. There is a sharp crack like braking glass that sounds in the room. "Aw" Whines Chance "We have to send him back now" She raises one hand to my forehead and places her index finger on it and pushes me backward. Has I crash through the floor shattering it like glass I descend into blackness.

**New Beginnings**

It's 9:30am three days later when I wake up. The first thing I notice is Sarah asleep leaning on my arm. "Sarah wake up" I squeak. God I sound terrible. She doesn't wake up so I nudge her with my shoulder. She sits up and looks around dazed for a few seconds. "Sobe, Was that you?" She asks numbly. She looks at me then realizes that it was indeed me who spoke. "Sobe your awake" She yelps. She excitedly kisses me then blushes. "Sarah where am I?" I ask "Oh yeah sorry we are in my house Sobe. I looked for a number for your parents but I couldn't find one in the school office" She says meekly "That's because there isn't one I live by myself" I reply "But your only 18" She says looking shocked.

I sit up and look around then realize I'm only wearing my jeans. Noting how I'm eyeing myself she says that I had to be changed out of my blood stained jeans before her mom would let her brothers put me here to heal." I had my brothers do it I did not see anything honest" She says. "That's fine Sarah. Y'all got anything to eat?" This earns a smile out of her has she tosses me a plain black T-shirt. "Yeah put that on and come down stairs". She walks out of the room and closes the door, so I put the shirt on and head down the stairs their house is a lot bigger than my two room apartment.

Her mom is in their open kitchen cooking breakfast; she turns to look at me "Well look who is awake at last! I hope you like pan cakes." She says smiling. Sarah's mom has always been nice to me and treated me like family. "Yes" I reply "Well good because I made a lot of them, so eat up". Sarah walk into the kitchen and sneaks up on me and hugs me burying her head in my back. "Sarah ease up your crushing me "I exclaim "Oh sorry I forgot it's just I'm really glad you're ok" She says still nuzzling me,"Ok that's enough you two!" Says her mom jokingly.

After breakfast Sarah and I start walking towards my apartment. "So Sobe how far away is your place?" "Not much farther Sarah". I notice that a man has been following us for about three blocks, maybe I'm just being paranoid. "Through here Sarah" I lead her through the last alleyway to my apartment and unlock the door. "Well this is it, it's not much but its home you know?" "It looks nice Sobe" "Thanks but it's nothing compared to your house." She smiles at me and starts to look around.

I go to my room and grab a duffle bag and start throwing some of my clothes into it until I notice a long black cloak hanging on one of my hangers. "Hey Sobe is it alright if I get something to drink?" asks Sarah has she walks into the room "Wow that looks cool put it on and lets bring it with us!" she says enthusiastically. "Ok Sarah" I pull the cloak on and it fits me perfectly it's got its shoulders cut and removed, a black hood on it, and comes down to just below my boot cuff. "Wow Sobz you look hot wearing that cloak "She says acting flirty and fanning herself with her hand sliding down rim of my bedroom door. I roll my eyes and say "Ok that will do it for today Sarah darling" "Darling Sobe? Classic much?" She says.

It's after 1:00pm when we leave my place and start to head back to Sarah's. She is still acting a little flirtatious, not that I mind. Don't get me wrong but I think everyone is jealous of me because Sarah is my girlfriend, she is I swear absolutely devilishly hot. We are walking down the alley I use has a shortcut when the guy from before steps out from around the corner and stabs me in the stomach with a broken bottle; the pain is immediate and over powering. "Ha I think I will take this sexy little toy home with me tonight and have some fun with her" He yells at me has he grabs Sarah around the waist and picks her up. "Sobe help me!" she screams has she tries to kick and beat her attacker. I feel an intense loss of blood and then I feel like I'm on fire were he stabbed me, but I force myself to stand up.

"Let her go now before I kill you!" I shout at him now half way down the alley. "Ha so you're not dead" he laughs. "No but you will be unless you let her go NOW!" I tell him "Fine punk you think you got a shot let go!" He says has he puts Sarah down. I watch enraged how when he puts her down he hits her and knocks her out, this is not his first go at rape he's a pro. He takes a long 14" hunting knife from his jacket and charges at me.

Ha I think he may be an experienced rapist but he's a novice knife fighter, He's holding the knife blade down pointing towards the ground a little known fact is your supposed to hold the blade skyward and come up from underneath. I snake my arm easily around his and disarm him and punch him in the stomach. I am surprised at his reaction; he drops to the ground and begins to cough up blood. "Mercy please don't kill me you're not human to be that strong!" he begs. Suddenly I see the number 17 appear above his head and float there, but I don't care I'm to pissed off "No I'm not going to have mercy on you, you don't deserve it" I say has he stands again "ha to bad cuz I'm not going to have any on you ether, and he pulls a hand gun from his jacket and shoots me in the shoulder.

It's now a fight to the end has I close the ten foot gap, he shoots me three more times but I don't feel the bullets hit me. I grab him by the back pant loop and his neck I lift him above my head and throw him as hard as I can, he hits and goes through the side of an old burnt out apartment complex much like my own. I start to walk toward Sarah when the apartment complex caves in on itself, hmp serves him right. Sarah is going to be unconscious for a while so I sling my duffle bag over my shoulder and gently pick her up.

I carry her back to her house and open the door. "Oh my god what happened! And why are you covered in blood again Sobe!" Her mother yells shocked "We had a slight run in with a gang banger its fine or the police would not have released us" I assure her blatantly lying "oh ok so you not hurt?" "No we are both fine she only hit her head" "ok, Ricky come here" her mom yells. I hear Sarah's Brother Ricky coming down the stairs. "Yeah mom, Holy crap you guys are a mess" He says "I know thanks" I say "Ricky carry Sarah up stairs and put her in her bed please" Says her mom, as Ricky comes to get Sarah I defensively draw her closer to me much to the satisfaction of her mom earning a smile from her mother. "It's ok Sobe I'm not going to hurt her" Ricky says jokingly, I gently pass him Sarah and he carefully carry's her up the stairs to her room. "Sobe there is a bathroom with a shower in the guest room upstairs, you are welcome to stay here has long has you want" "Thank you I'm going to go wash up and go to sleep it's been a long day" I say "It sure has good night Sobe" Says her mom.

I'm already in the shower when I look down to examine my wounds only to see that they are not there, strange I think to myself I finish washing the blood from my skin and get out of the shower. I pass the shirt I wore today and pick it up to look at it, the blood is still there and so is the cut from the bottle, but what scares me the most is I see all four bullet holes and two of them go right through where my heart was and all come out the back of the shirt.

I'm sitting on the bed thinking when Sarah comes in quite has a mouse I look and see it 1:00am "What is it Sarah" I whisper "I came to see how your cut is looking" She replies, I can see it in her eyes that isn't all she came for so I tell her the bottle missed. "I saw it hit and I saw you bleed Sobe Don't lie to me" "Sarah I'm fine there is nothing to worry about" I say "I don't believe you I know what I saw and I saw you get shot" she says pulling the ruined shirt out from behind her. Shit I think to myself how can I get out of this one. She looks at me skeptically and says "Prove it to me Sobe take of your shirt". I take off my shirt and say "There Sarah see no bullet wounds and no cut" She step forward and places her hands on my now exposed chest "I still don't believe you take off your pants" She says trying to make herself look has sexy has possible. So that's her motive for coming to see me, so I say "How about you take off your shirt and we go from there honey" "Hmm sounds like a plan Sobz" She says pulling off her shirt and unclipping her bra.

**Strange news, Stranger people**

I don't know why but when I'm asleep tonight I'm in the Forest Of Dreams, maybe it's because I want to watch Sarah who is sound asleep beside me, not that it's a surprise after the night we shared. Suddenly there is a quite but sharp rap on the door, "Sobe it's me Ricky wake up" I get up out of the bed and pull a pair of my favorite black jeans on. "What is it Ricky?" I ask though the door sleepily "Mom is going to work today so I I'm here to wake you up before she wakes up and sees you and Sarah sleeping together" he says walking in. He looks at Sarah sleeping naked under the covers, not that he seems to care. "How did you know she was here?" I demand "I got home late and y'all are not very quiet" He says.

I'm stunned where I stand; Ricky sees this and looks amused "Hey I'm not going to turn you in, but this is the last time I bail you out" He says almost laughing "Ok I will get her up, go hide somewhere, why did you help us?" I ask "It's not my business who she sleeps with, and besides you saved her life I was about to have sleep with you myself" He says shaking with laughter "Get the fuck out Ricky, and thanks" I say pointing at the door "No problem Sobe I will be out back working in the shed if you need me" he says has he leaves the room.

I walk over to Sarah and kiss her on lips to wake her up "mmm" she yawns "You've got to wake me up like that every morning Sobe" She says has she get to her feet and kisses me back, it's a long passionate kiss firm but gentle. She yawns and looks down and notices she is still naked "Round two?" She asks making herself look sexy again. "Absolutely but not right now, Sarah get dressed we have got like five minutes till your mom gets up" I say offering her clothes and robe, She takes her robe and puts it on and hides her clothes in one of the pockets "I got to go take a shower before mom smells me out, you should too" She says has she slips out the door.

God last night was fantastic I think to myself has I lie down on the bed. As I get up and head to the shower, I pass the mirror and notice that I look more muscled now, not Arnold Shwertisanager muscled but definitely more toned, and that's not all that changed I notice I now have a small silver circular tattoo about two inches across that looks like a phoenix. I take a quick shower and go to my duffle bag; I'm surprised when I see the cloak hanging up again. I pick out an 87' Camaro T-shirt and a leather jacket; I pick up my keys from the night stand and see Sarah left her panties on it, so I cram them in one of my jackets pockets.

I walk down the hallway and enter Sarah's room and notice she is still in the shower, so I toss her panties in her laundry basket that is hanging on the far wall and turn to leave when I see the picture hanging on her wall, it's an old picture of us when we were little at her 5th birthday party I'm sitting next to Sarah on a patch of grass smiling, the colors are still so sharp and fresh that it looks like it was taken yesterday. "Oh Sobe you're here" Sarah says has she steps out of her bathroom already dressed with her wet hair sticking to her bright red shirt "I miss those days too sometimes" She says when she sees I'm looking at the picture. "Sarah I was going to go pick up my car today, do you want to come with me?" I say "Sure let me dry my hair and I will be right out" She says going back into her bathroom.

I go out back to the shed to ask Ricky if he will give us a lift to the storage unit where I left my car. But I don't see him anywhere so I walk around to the back of the shed and see him on the phone. He sees me coming and ends his conversation, "Hey Sobe can I help you out with something?" He asks has we walk back around the shed to the front facing the house "Yeah actually, I was going to go pick up my car today I was wondering if you could gave me and Sarah a lift" I ask him "Sure why not" He says then he looks at me and says "I didn't even know you had a car what do you drive? "He asks looking interested "I drive a metallic black El Camino with a brush guard, silver trim and light rack mounted in the bed" I say pulling out my phone and showing him a picture of it. "She's hot" He says taking my phone "No Ricky she's hot" I say nodding at Sarah. "Y'all ready to go?" Ricky asks rolling his eyes at me "Yeah" Both me and Sarah respond "Well ok then, we are taking the sierra so Sobe you will need to sit in the bed ok?" Ricky says pointing at his old beet up truck "Yeah fine you know where we are going right?" I ask "Yeah the self-storage units in Gaton right?" asks Ricky has he pulls a map up on his I-phone "Yeah across the street from my apartment" I respond has I hop over the side into the bed.

The drive there is pretty long so I watch the rolling hills pass by; it must be nice to live outside the city in the country. I have been thinking about the last few days, the fight with Mark, waking up in Sarah's house, the cloak, fighting the rapist and pitching him like he weighed five pounds. My mind keeps pulling me back to the cloak surly I must have bought it somewhere and forgotten it, but I remember every time I have "bought" clothes and I don't even think they carry it at target. Surely that thing with Chance and Fate was my coma talking, but that does not explain the phoenix tattoo, which is now glowing bright blue. Ok now things are getting weird I think to myself mildly concerned has we cross the city limits.

Has we drive past my apartment I look down the alley and see the collapsed building with police line wrapped around the block. Just before the truck drove past the ally I saw a man in a black suit with an earwig and blacked out sunglasses look straight at me, "Well fuck" I muter to myself has I lean back against the window so I can watch behind the truck to see if anyone pulls out of the ally, thankfully no one does. "Sobe we're here" Sarah says breaking my train of thought. "Oh good" I say has I hop over the side of the sierras bed. "So witch unit is the car in Sobe?" Sarah asks as Ricky peels out of the self-storage center. "Unit 666" I tell Sarah as I eye each of the green and cream colored units looking for mine. Me and Sarah start walking down the center aisle looking for the unit, I'm looking at unit 556 when Sarah yells "I found it Sobe!" "Good job Sarah" I Say walking to her and sure enough she is standing in front of unit 666 "You ready for this?" I ask her unlocking the large green door and sliding it up to reveal the El Camino "Holy, Sobe your car is awesome!" She says walking up to it and looking at me with the "Can I touch it?" expression, I nod my approval and she sets her hand down on the right front corner of the hood and walks around it examining every aspect my car. "Well" I ask her "Well what Sobe?" she asks me looking confused for a moment "Well, do you want to start it up and pull it out for me?" I ask leaning against a work table with a mini fridge on it in the front of the unit. "Sure" She says as I toss her the keys, I watch amused has Sarah opens the door and looks at the six point racing harness, Sarah whips her head up to look at me and says "What's all this about Sobe?" "That" I say pointing at the seats "Is to make sure that if the car rolls at a buck 50 we don't die and so is that" I say gesturing at the custom build full support roll cage.

I watched amused has Sarah try's to get over her fear of my Camino and finally sits in the driver's seat and connects the harness. "Sometime today Sarah" I say sipping from my third can of cola "I'm sorry Sobe this is just one hell of a car and I don't want to crash it" She says looking lost at the extra controls on the panel, "That's ok Sarah" I say has I put my drink down on the worktable and walk over to the open window, leaning on it I say "See that switch there that says Auto and Manual" "Yeah" she replies "Flip it to Auto and turn the key in the ignition" I tell her "Ok" she says has she does what I told her to do, It's mildly amusing watching her jump at the sound of the engine roaring to life "That scared the fuck out of me I had no idea it would be that loud" she says putting her hands on the wheel "Ok now shift it into drive and let it roll out of the unit you don't even need to hit the gas" I say trying to calm her down. She seems almost zen when she idles the Camino out.

Of course that when the shit starts has three black Challengers roll around the corner at the end of the isle of storage unit and accelerate in our direction. "Sarah Chinese fire drill now!" I yell has she hits the emergency release on the harness and runs into the passenger side of the Camino and I slam into the driver's seat and lock all the belts into place and tell Sarah "Fully attach that harness you might need it Sarah" "Why what's happening I'm scared Sobe" She says truly looking afraid "Trust me everything is going to be ok I won't let anything happen to you" I say has she hooks the last clip in place and I put the car in reverse and slam the gas pedal to the floor causing the tires to spin and kicking up a huge dust cloud.

It takes a second for the tires to get traction but when they do the Camino shoots backwards at a startling speed, I grab the E-break and slam the wheel to the left, put the car in drive, and slam the gas down and the wheel to the right and take off. "Sobe who are those people" Sarah ask looking back at the cars chasing us "I can't tell but I most likely own them a lot of money" I say trying to outrun the cars "Sarah hold on" yell as I take a tight right-hand hairpin turn, I smile at how easily I slide around the turn and it puts one of the Challengers in the ditch and another into the first. I take another right and hit exactly what I need a straightaway, I put the cars gas pedal all the way to the ground and the car stands up briefly has it rockets forward at almost 200 mph. "Sobe in front of us!" Sarah yells pointing at the Challenger that just pulled out blocking the end of the old gravel road. I do the only thing I know to do and start straight for the car blocking us trying to scare the driver into backing up, but It doesn't work and I'm forced to slide the car around to stop it as the two Challengers that went into the ditch pull in front of us. "Shit" I say and look over to see that almost all the blood has drained from Sarah's face "Sarah there is a 45. In the glove box get it and try to hide under the dash" I say trying to coax her into action "Are they going to kill you?" She asks me looking so scared I can only try to keep her calm "No first they are going to try and get their money back" I say getting out of the Camino hoping Sarah did what I told her to do.

"Well damn Tyrone I haven't seen you for what a week" I say has people pour out of every door on the Challengers "Yeah I know Sobe so that makes 50,000$ you owe Big Daddy?" says Tyrone has his thugs surround me and the Camino "Give or take 10,000$" I say acting like it's no big deal, "Well you will be fighting for free for the next month or so unless you want that pretty little dame you got in the El Camino to get hurt" He says has he gestures for one of his thugs to drag her out, I put one of my hands on the hood and make I put it back gesture to Sarah before the thug opens the door. The thug that grabs Sarah is about 6' 8" but that doesn't stop my 5' 10" Sarah from kneeing him in the balls and tossing him to the ground in pain when he tries to grab a feel at her.

"Well damn you got a feisty one there Sobe, Jordan search the car" Tyrone says to the second biggest thug "He's got a 45. In the glove box" Says Jordan "Bring it here" says Tyrone holding his hand out for the 45. "Well damn your brave owning one of these" he says has he ejects the magazine and looks at the bullets "Your shooting hollow points to damn, Let's see just how effective these really are" Tyrone says has he aims the gun at Sarah "Come on Tyrone she has got nothing to do with this it's me who owes y'all money remember?" I say raising an eyebrow at him "Your right Sobe it's you who needs to learn respect" Tyrone says has he swings the 45. At me and pulls the trigger sending a bullet through the right side of my chest that bounces off the bullet proof windshield and brings me to my knees. "Maybe that will help you learn and it will make your match tonight interesting.

I hear them laughing has they get back into the Challengers and drive off. "Sarah you did good handling that I'm sorry I dragged you into this" I say looking at my chest and assessing my wound "Sobe I'm so sorry" she says letting her composure break and dropping to her knees in front of my wounded chest. "Sorry for what? This isn't your fault" I say to her has she slides under my right arm and wraps hers around me to help me to my feet. "But I'm the reason you got shoot I put that round in the chamber" She says has she looks down and starts to cry, "If that is the case I forgive you, and never let them see you cry it just invites more trouble" I say putting my hand under her chin and kissing her.

It's a quite ride home, I hope Sarah is ok she just keeps looking straight ahead like she is having some deep moral argument with herself. "We're here Sarah" I say pulling the car into the drive way, "Ok I will go get mom and Ricky" She says has she gets out of the Camino and walks to the front door, but before she can open it her mom almost rips it off the hinges swinging it open and grabbing her in a tight hug. "I thought you were both dead" she yells almost crushing Sarah to death her mom is saying all these soft things to Sarah when Sarah almost whispers "Mom they shot Sobe" her mom lets go of her and looks at the cracked wind shield and yell "Ricky get down here and help me with Sobe" has she runs over to my Camino, rips open the door and helps me to my feet almost dragging me inside.

Sarah is the first one inside clearing off the dining room table; Ricky comes down the stairs holding his head low and helps me sit on the table. "Take off your shirt and jacket and lay down Sobe" says Sarah's mom "Sarah go up to your room" I say has I take off my jacket "No Sobe" Sarah says standing still has a statue "Sarah it's going to be really bad and I need you to be calm" I say moving to remove my shirt reviling the edge of the wound Sarah says "On second thought I will go upstairs". I wait until I hear her door shut before I take my shirt off reviling a jagged one and a half inch wide hole that goes all the way through the right side my chest "Damn I didn't know it was that bad" I say looking at it clearly for the first time "What did they shoot you with?" Sarah's mom asks me inspecting the wound and walking over to a cabinet "A 45. Hollow point" I tell her lying flat on my back has she walks over with a pair of tweezers, seeing my confused look she says "Hollow points leave shrapnel that can be more dangerous than the bullet itself I have to remove it". She pulls a chair over and sits down over the wound and inserts the tweezers grabbing and pulling it out the first piece of shrapnel, 10 pieces of shrapnel and one hour later Sarah comes down stair and sits opposite of her mom and holds my grabs my hand almost squeezing the life out of it. It takes six hours to pull over 50 pieces of shrapnel out of my chest, "Ok I think this is the last of it" Sarah's mom says has she pulls that last piece out and drops it in a bowl "Now I have to clean the hole and stich it together" She says standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"I told you it was bad Sar-" I'm saying when the burning felling from before rage through my chest but the thing that causes most of the pain is the heat going through my phoenix tattoo, I look at Sarah who is screaming in pain next to me, then down at my wound to see fire shoot through the hole. "Sarah honey what's wrong" says her mom running over to her and holding her by the shoulders, suddenly her mom gasps and pulls down the back of Sarah's shirt and we watch has the same phoenix I have burns itself into her skin covering four small holes in her neck. "What was that Sobe?" her mom asks walking over to look at my wound that's no longer there "Sobe I know this is going to sound crazy but are you human?" she ask touching where the hole was on my chest "I'm going to go with 'no' or at least not entirely"

**Fight Night**

"So you're not sure if you're human or not right Sobe?" Sarah's mom ask me trying to make small talk has we sit at the table waiting for Sarah to wake up; apparently she wants to talk to us together about something. "Hmm" Sarah mumbles and I rub her back to get her awake faster making her yawn. "Sarah wake up baby" I whisper in her ear "Hmm" Sarah yawns again siting up put one hand to her mouth and stretching. "So" Sarah asks looking at me and her mom "Sarah I want the truth were where you last night?" Her mom asks looking at me, I see no reason to try and hide the truth from Sarah's mom so I say "She was with me last night" before Sarah realizes what her mom just asked "And you had" Her mom's asking when Sarah finally comes up to speed and nods the reply "yes". "Ok that's all I want to know now we need to get Sobe ready for his fights tonight" Says Sarah's mom looking at me almost smiling, "What? No! Sobe can't fight tonight he wounded!" Sarah yells whipping her head back and forth looking for a reaction from us. "I don't have a choice anymore Sarah. There is a laptop in the Camino that's linked to the cameras in the ring so you can at least see what's happening" I say to Sarah has I get up to drive to the fight club

Sarah suddenly runs in front of the door and tries to block me from leaving "Sarah please don't do this" I say giving her a pleading look "I can't let you go Sobe" Sarah says spreading her arms out making it imposable to leave without moving her "Sarah I love you I'm sorry I have to do this" I say placing my mouth directly on hers and holding the air in her lungs still, it's almost painful watching her eyes open wide realizing what I've done and the flutter shut I catch Sarah before she hits the ground and walk her over to the couch and place her gently on it "That was one hell of a kiss Sobe" Sarah's mom says has she walks over to Sarah and looks her over. I go upstairs and get my cloak and then get the laptop from the Camino and give it to Sarah's mom "Sobe…you're a good man" She says looking me in the eye "That's good you can put that on my tombstone in fact" I say walking out the door, I take a look at the house and think that this may be the last time I see it.

The Club has they call it is an illegal fight club run in an old burnt out bar it's the biggest piece of scum in east Gaton. Just for the hell of it I stop by my apartment one last time, I just had to see if I wasn't crazy. I can feel it before I'm even through the front door; somebody has been here and still is. "So mind telling me who you are, and why you're in my house?" I say pulling my 45. from my cloak and pointing it at the man sitting at my bar table drinking. "Well you get straight to the point don't you Mr. Wilson" Says the man in the black suit from before. "Yes I do Mr.?" I say moving the gun so the bullet would be fatal "Smith" He replies standing up "You see James I work for a very special branch of the Secret Service and am here to offer you a job" He continues holding out what looked like a business card in his right hand to me. "Sorry I have tasks to complete at the moment Mr. Smith, but" I say taking the business card from him "I will be sure to consider your offer" "Well my offer stands open for a month so think it over then push the button" he says pointing at the card "Oh and I thought you might be looking for these" he says taking two daggers from his suit and holding out to me, something in the back of my mind tells me that taking the daggers will change everything and besides my better judgment I take them from him and walk out the door letting it close behind me.

I stop for a moment and take a look at the daggers they are almost exactly identical except for the pommels, the blades are curved like a snakes fangs and a foot long and completely black the handles are straight as an arrow and about five inches long. I put them down on the hood of the Camino and look in my cloak for their sheaths and, sure enough there are two pockets positioned on each side of my stomach just the right size for the daggers, so I put them in so I can draw them curved side back. Now is the time to show them just who the hell I am, I think getting in the Camino and pulling out of the space I parked it in.

It's just about 10:00pm when I pull the Camino into the fight clubs parking lot. "Well if it isn't Sobe James Wilson" says the bouncer Bruce. I remember a time before this when I would come to the club every night after school to get money for food and to keep my apartment, its pitiful really have been coming here since before I was 12 years old, Bruce would look after me when my fights where over and would take me to his home if I got to torn up in the ring, he's the person that taught me how to fight "Bruce we have been friend for a little over seven years now right?" I say looking him in the eye, "More like eight. Why do you ask Sobe?" He says stepping directly in front of me "You work too hard take the night off Bruce" I say looking up at him "What are you planning Sobe?" he asks me "Simple annihilation" I say "who or how bad did they threaten you?" he says stepping back a little "They threatened Sarah, go here and protect them please Bruce" I say giving him Sarah's address "And here you will need this" I say holding out my 45. to him "I have my own and you will need it more than I will" he says pushing it back at me "At least take my Camino" I say giving him the keys "Oh and Bruce if I'm not back before 5am you know what happened and what to do" I say walking up to the door "Ok take care of yourself Sobe" Bruce says taking my Camino. Keep them safe Bruce I think to myself.

Has I open the door I'm almost knocked over by the loud fighting music they have playing tonight, the smoke hanging in the room is almost unbearable as I walk up to the counter to see the roster for tonight. My first match is and under card named "Titan" and it's right after this match, but I see that the champ is Tyrone, perfect I think just how I want it. "When look who had the balls to show up tonight!" Says Tyrone walking up and grabbing my shoulder "I have balls Tyrone" I say raising an eyebrow at him "You do realize I will be taking my spot back tonight in fact I bet you 30,000$ I am" I say pointing at the board "Ha you want to bet! You don't have the money" He says laughing "No but I will right after I kill you in the ring" I say standing up and walking to the hole in the ground that's called the pit, it designed to make escaping your fight impossible once in the ring it walls are sloped backward and the only way out is a ladder that has to be lowered down.

"Ok you're on you white fuck" Says Tyrone walking over to join me in watching the fight "But if you don't have the money I will kill you and your precious Sarah" he says unclipping his pistol. Dingdingding, the bell that signals the end of the fight rings. "Our next fight for your enjoyment tonight is Sobe James vs. Titan!" yells the announcer and I hop over the railing in into the 15 foot deep ring ready to fight, Titan is at least 7 feet tall and comes down the ladder. "Fight" yells the announcer has he rings the bell, titan while big is not an experienced fighter and all I do is pick him up and toss him out of the ring. "Is that the best you got for me tonight" I yell up at the crowd invoking has much rage has possible from them "I challenge Tyrone to come down here and fight like a man" I finish. "Ohhhh It looks like we have a contender for the title tonight folks let have it! Sobe James vs. Tyrone "The Killer" Maddog!" yell the announcer making the crowd absolutely blood thirsty. I'm almost beaming with satisfaction when he comes down the ladder.

The song that was playing finishes and "One shot Two shot" starts playing, how appropriate I think to myself. Has Tyrone jumps down and the ladder is fully raised the bell rings and it's on, he's faster than me and gets a good hit to my jaw but I'm right back on him I get two body shots in that almost do him in. The crowd is roaring with drunken noise when he jumps up to try and get a down shot at my head so I grab him by the ankles and slam him to the ground, he rolls minimizing the damage and spring boards to his feet right in to my right hook knocking him down again "Ha ha ha" he laughs "You are strong Sobe but I'm faster than you and have this" he says drawing a knife from his belt.

Unlike the rapist he knows how to use a knife and can swing my only choice is to draw my daggers has he gets close putting a cut right across his far head, he rolls and avoids my blades. The crowd above is roaring with approval and I remember my first fight when I was 13. "_Sobe remember what I thought you about keeping your hands up" says Bruce while showing me "Ok Bruce who will I be fighting tonight?" I ask him tossing a few practice punches at him "An undercard named Ravage, He's is 15 and strong so you need to stay low and be fast" Bruce says tossing a punch back at me that I jump out of the way of before it even close. "So what are the rules for the ring?" I ask Bruce kicking at his knee "There are none so always pack a knife with you and Sobe if you absolutely need to kill your opponent" he says looking me in the eye and stopping practice. _I won that fight a several others that night, I'm forced back to reality has Tyrone runs for me swing his blade madly leaving his knee wide open, so I deliver a kick right to the cap pushing his knee out braking his right leg forever. He drops to the ground screaming in pain I roll him onto his back with the toe of my boot, amazingly he spring boards to his feet and is limping along the wall. I let him get within a yard of me and he takes a swing I deflect with my right hand dagger pushing his blade all the way into the wooden wall, I don't feel bad at all for what I'm about to do I flip the dagger in my left hand and bring it down right on his wrist severing it like butter. He falls to the ground leaving his right hand locked around the knife in the wall "Ahhh, I'm going to kill you Sobe" He yells pulling a glock from his belt and rapidly empties the magazine into the wall next to my head, one bullet whizzed right past my ear bought damn shooting it off. I make a big show off pulling my 45. out and shooting him right through his heart.

Just for a split second my vision seems to shake and acquires a slight red hint and almost every time a focus on somebody I see a number over there head some as high as 100, and then I see him the elusive "Big Daddy" I look at him and see the number 1,298 over his head and then it like I can see every gun in the room that's hidden appear highlighted red. "Well Big Daddy shows over" I say looking at him he give a slight jolt at being called out, "Kill him" he says to the other bouncers and they all draw guns and come to the edge of the ring and start shooting. I put my gun back into my cloak and jump straight up out of the ring and grab the light right above the center, swinging in a large circle with my dagger in my right hand I manage to slit or cut all but one of the bouncers necks and swing out of the ring.

People are runs for the door as I make a go for Big Daddy who is trying to get out the back, I reach him just before he get out the back and tackle him to the ground. "Now who's trying to run away from a fight" I say to him "please no I will give you anything you want" he says smiling I see it in his eyes before the knife stabs through my chest, the one guard I missed steps back and goes for his gun getting half way out before I put my right dagger in his heart. Big Daddy's gotten to his feet and is already in his car when I get outside I pull my gun and empty the magazine on his car only to see its bullet proof like mine, something tells me to pull my daggers and I press the handles together and they lock together and a sliver string appears that runs from tip to tip knotting at the center, it take two finger and pull the string back to my shoulder and point the bow right at Big Daddy's head and let go and arrow blacker then night fly's off my bow and makes an evil hiss and a smoke trail has it fly's trough Big Daddy's rear window hitting him in the head killing him instantly.

His car goes out of control smashing into an old gas station and igniting the pumps with enough force to spray burning gas in all directions, enough lands on The club to set it ablaze burning it to the ground in a matter of minutes. I pull the bow apart turning it back into the two separate daggers and I sheath them in my cloak and start walking. I see Bruce's Ducati propped up behind the apartments in front of the bar and it's got its keys in the ignition, so I get on it and drive back to Sarah's house.

Sarah is the first one out the door and tackles me off the Ducati with a hug, "Sobe I'm so happy your-" she says when she sees the tip of the bouncers knife sticking out of my chest, she is ogling at it when Bruce comes running up "Hey, Damn you got a little knife wound there you know Sobe" Bruce says pulling me to my feet and helping Sarah up. Sarah just keeps staring at me when Bruce says "If you don't hold yourself up on your own I will let you fall Sarah I'm not nice like Sobe" "What? Oh yeah right, you ok Sobe?" she ask me looking at the knifes tip. "Well my back itches a little" I say joking about the knife "Well why don't you get that for your boyfriend Sarah" Bruce says nudging Sarah in my direction, she walks up to me and places her hands under my chin and looking me over for other wounds "You got yourself all scratched up Sobe" she says moving her hands to my shoulder and kissing me "Well we are just going to have to fix that" I say pulling her close, I feel one of her hands slide down my back and grab the knifes handle, she start kissing me harder and harder and then abruptly rips the knife out of my back. A small cloud of smoke rises up around me letting me know I've healed.

"Well that's some girl you've got there Sobe" says a blonde young woman jogging up to us, "Chance is that you?" I ask the woman "Well who else would it be, Fate?" says Chance putting her hands on her hips and leaning at me. "Sobe what's going on?" Sarah asks looking from me to Chance, "Wait turn your head again Sarah" says Chance "How do you know my name Chance?" Sarah asks Chance "I can see people's names, how long they have been alive, how many people they've killed, and the condition of their soul. Just by looking at them and focusing" Says Chance staring at me "Well, well someone's been busy" Chance says after a minute "Sarah please turn around now" Chance says rotating her right hand "Oh right sorry" Sarah says turning around, Chance steps forward and lifts Sarah's hair out of the way of her Phoenix tattoo "Sobe" Chance says making the same turning motion at me, so I turn around and fold my cloaks collar down "Oh my" Chance says putting her hands over her mouth.

"So do you know what those symbols mean Chance" Sarah's mom says making us all jump Chance included witch was rather amusing to me making me laugh. "What's so funny Sobe?" Sarah asks me "Your mom just made Chance jump is all" I respond "It is quite an accomplishment I must admit" Says Chance holding her stomach and giggling "ahem the mark on my daughter means?" Sarah's mom asks Chance "Oh well any other questions first?" Chance replies "Yeah what is Sobe?" Sarah asks Chance "Oh Sobe is a demon" replies Chance "And those marks mean Sobe has found his one true mate on the planet" says Chance acting like it's a common peace of information. Honestly I imagine we look like a bomb hit us Sarah is the first to speak "I'm his MATE!" She almost yells at Chance "You make Sobe sound like an animal looking for his next ho!" Sarah yells at Chance stepping towards her making cringe.


End file.
